Pendek
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Toushirou benci tubuhnya yang pendek –ralat, tidak tinggi. Rekuesan dari aya-na rifa'i, prekuel 'Papa Mama'


**Bleach ©Tite Kubo  
Pendek ©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: AU, maybe OOC? Sequel of 'Papa Mama', first humour. A bit HitsuRuki! Don't like? Don't read!  
**

**Chara: Hitsugaya Toushirou  
**

**Summary: Toushirou benci tubuhnya yang pendek –ralat, tidak tinggi.**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Akhirnya ini sekuel jadi juga.

Akhirnya ini sekuel jadi juga, rekuesan dari **aya-na rifa'i**. Maaf saya baru dapat menyelesaikan HitsuRuki rekuesan-mu T^T.

Untuk para reader, ini adalah prekuel dari 'Papa Mama', fic pertama saya ^^.  
Ya sudahlah, _happy reading~_ :)

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Pendek  
Chapter 1: Si Pendek**

Si kecil baru saja bangun begitu sinar matahari menyeruak dari jendela besar—bebas dari halangan tirai yang tak kalah besar.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda." Seorang wanita menunduk padanya. Menyapa dan menyambut si kecil.

"Selamat pagi, uhm.. Matsu-chan." Si kecil mengucek-ucek matanya sebentar dan melempar pandangan pada wanita berambut jingga itu.

"Tuan muda, air panasnya sudah siap. Tuan besar juga menyuruh anda lekas mandi." Si kecil mendengarkannya dalam-dalam, walau sedikit-sedikit ia menguap lebar. Masih ngantuk.

"Uhm.. iya." Si kecil lalu mengangguk dan bergerak ke tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, biar saya bantu." Wanita yang dipanggil 'Matsu-chan' oleh lekas membantunya begitu tuan mudanya akan beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Si kecil berambut salju itu hanya bisa membuang wajahnya yang diwarnai semu merah malu.

"Matsu-chan, lain kali jangan bantu aku seperti tadi! Aku ini 'kan sudah besar!" komplain si kecil cepat setelah kedua kakinya mendarat di atas karpet. 'Matsu-chan' hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Tapi, saya takut Tuan muda tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur karena—"

"Ah, sudah-sudah jangan dibahas lagi!" sela si kecil cepat yang semakin memerah. Rupanya ia malu karena sebenarnya tempat tidurnya itu tinggi—berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang pendek.

"Baiklah, Tuan muda. Ayo kita mandi~!" 'Matsu-chan' berseru riang sambil menggandeng tangan tuan mudanya dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi pribadi milik tuannya. Si kecil lagi-lagi hanya bisa bersemu merah.

Masa' sudah 7 tahun masih dimandiin?

...

Si kecil sudah nampak rapi dalam balutan _yukata _indah-nya, didampingi wanita yang memandikannya tadi.

"Ah, selamat pagi Shirou-chan!" sapa seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang sudah duduk di kursi makannya.

"Pagi, ayah." Walau sedang _bad-mood_ perkara 'anak umur 7 tahun masih dimandiin', si kecil dengan panggilan 'Shirou-chan' membalas sapaan pria yang meruapakan ayahnya.

"Wah, wajahmu cemberut, Shirou-chan. Ada apa, nih?" tanya sang ayah lagi begitu buah hatinya sudah duduk dikursinya—yang lagi-lagi dibantu 'Matsu-chan' karena tinggi.

"Enggak ada apa-apa!" elak 'Shirou-chan' sambil mengambil sendok dan garpu dan segera memakan sarapannya. Sang ayah hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat perilaku anaknya yang bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Toushirou kalau sedang ngambek lucu, ya~!" Seorang pria berambut biru kehijauan meledek 'Shirou-chan' yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kakak diam aja, deh! Aku lagi kesal, tahu!" Toushirou—begitulah nama asli 'Shirou-chan' langsung meledak sambil melempar sendok makannya, yang sayangnya mudah dihindari oleh sang kakak. Namun imbasnya, Kyoka Suigetsu-lah yang terkena sendok maut itu.

"Ckck, Hyourinmaru. Masih saja kamu menggoda adikmu." Sang ayah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kikikkan anak tertuanya.

"Habis Toushirou bikin gemes sih kalau dia lagi marah, yah." Hyourinmaru yang masih terkikik geli mendapat tatapan 'garpu-ini-bakal-melayang!' dari adik kecilnya.

Toushirou yang akan meledak menghela nafasnya dan memilih lompat turun dari kursinya—yang membuat 'Matsu-chan' hampir jantungan.

"Shirou-chan kamu mau kemana?" Toushirou tetap berjalan, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Oh, ayolah Toushirou, masa' kamu digoda sedikit saja langsung ngambek?" Usai menyatakan kalimatnya, Hyourinmaru malah mendapat tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Momo. Ayo, Matsu-chan!" kata Toushirou kemudian yang diiringi komando pada pelayan wanita berdada besar itu. 'Matsu-chan' hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Tuan mudanya dari belakang.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

_Toushirou benci menjadi anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek._

_Toushirou kesal bila anak-anak lain mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'pendek' atau bahkan 'chibi'._

_Toushirou ingin cepat tinggi badannya bertambah—supaya bisa memamerkan tinggi badannya pada teman-teman yang mengganggunya._

_Toushirou berjanji akan selalu menghabiskan susunya demi mencapai 'badan yang tinggi'—cita-citanya._

_Pokoknya, __**harus tinggi!**_

…

"Shirou nii-chan? Shirou nii-chan!" Suara seorang gadis manis terlintas di gendang telinga Toushirou yang pikirannya sedang melayang-layang.

"…Eh, Momo. Ada apa?" tanya Toushirou polos. Momo—gadis manis bermata cokleat itu menghela nafasnya.

"Harusnya Momo yang bilang begitu pada Shirou nii-chan tahu! Shirou nii-chan cuma duduk diam seperti itu, padahal mainannya belum selesai!" kata Momo sambil mengangkat kembali boneka beruangnya yang sebelumnya tergeletak disebelahnya.

"Shirou nii-chan mikirin apa hayo~?" Mendengar pertanyaan adik sepupunya yang menggodanya, Toushirou malah membuang wajahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bhuuu, Shirou nii-chan pelit!" Momo jadi cemberut sendiri begitu kakak sepupunya mengacuhkannya.

"Emang kenapa? Enggak boleh aku jadi pelit, begitu?" tanya Toushirou denga nada yang sedikit sarkastik.

"Enggak boleh! 'Kan Shirou nii-chan kakak dan saudara Momo. Kata ibu, sebagai saudara kita enggak boleh pelit!" Toushirou memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus setengah kesal mendengar pernyataan Momo yang terkesan menggurui.

Kenapa hanya setengah kesal? Apabila Toushirou sepenuhnya kesal pada Momo, Momo langsung dapat mengetahuinya dan dijamin akan menangis. Dan kalau sudah menangis, Momo sudah diamnya. Toushirou jadi geki sendiri kalau adik sepupu kesayangannya menangis.

"Eh, Momo." Toushirou tiba-tiba memanggil nama gadis berambut _indigo_ dikucir dua, dan membuat si empunya langsung menoleh pada bocah berambut putih itu.

"Memang aku pendek, ya?" Momo terkikik geli begitu mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"Momo, ini enggak lucu **tahu**!" Toushirou berusaha menahan emosinya di depan kikikkan putri adik ayahnya itu.

"Habis…Shiro nii..-chan lucu sih walau di..bilang enggak lu..cu!" Momo menjawab meski kikik-kannya masih 'menggelitiki'nya. Toushirou mengangkat satu alis putihnya kesal.

"Maksudmu apaan sih? Mengejekku?" tanya Toushirou mulai tajam. Momo menghapus air mata yang keluar karena geli.

"Habis, udah tahu pendek, kenapa Shirou nii-chan bertanya lagi?" Kalimat polos Momo barusan ternyata membuat darah dikepala Toushirou mendidih. Alhasil, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar adik sepupunya.

"Shirou nii-chan!" panggil Momo kencang, namun kakak sepupunya itu tidak mengindahkan panggilnya.

Toushirou hanya bisa menggumam sesuatu. Kesal. Bagaimana bisa adik sepupunya berkata seperti itu. Ya, dia tahu Momo lebih **tinggi** darinya. Dia tahu, dia **mungkin** satu-satunya bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun yang masih memiliki tinggi anak umur 4 tahun.

_'Kami-sama kejam!'_ Toushirou tidak henti-hentinya merutuki keputusan Kami-sama yang memberikan tubuh mungil padanya.

Toushirou, Toushirou coba ingatlah lagi pesan ayahmu untuk mensyukuri segala pemberian dari-Nya.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Toushirou lagi-lagi memasang tampang cemberut esok harinya. Sang ayah berkali-kali berusaha menanyakan masalah dengan janji akan dapat membantu si kecil menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Namun, Toushirou sudah tidak mau lagi pada janji-janji yang dianggapnya palsu. Ia takut perkara Momo yang menertawakan masalahnya akan terulang lagi.

"Alah, sok jual mahal sekali kamu, adik kecil! Cerita saja pada kami soal masalahmu!" Hyourinmaru berusaha membujuk adik yang berbeda 24 tahun dengannya membuka mulutnya yang masih mengatup ratap

"Aku enggak mau!" Toushirou masih keras kepala. Alhasil, bakso goreng yang ditusuk-tusukinya dengan garpu malah terpental—jatuh dan mendarat di karpet ruang makan itu.

"Memang ada apa, nak? Apa gara-gara kakak mengejekmu kemarin?" tanya sang ayah masih sabar dalam menginterogasi anaknya yang sedang punya masalah.

Toushirou menghela nafas. Rasanya, ia mulai terbujuk oleh kalimat kalem ayahnya. Maklum, anak penurut.

"Bukan karena kakak, ayah. Tapi ini gara-gara Momo bilang aku pendek, kemarin." Akhirnya kalimat polos-namun-menyakitkan milik sepupunya, diulangi oleh Toushirou dalam pernyataannya.

"Ya ampun, jadi kamu marah karena dibilang 'pendek'? Aduh, itu 'kan kenyataan!" Hyourinmaru berusaha menahan tawanya karena geli mendengar pernyataan adik kecilnya. Mata Toushirou mulai memicing tajam saat kakaknya sudah memegangi perutnya yang kegelian.

"Kakak enggak ngerti apa-apa. Kalau laki-laki badannya pendek seperti ini, aku bisa diejek seumur hidup sama teman-teman!" kata Toushirou lantang sambil mengacungkan ujung garpunya.

"Toushirou, Toushirou. Kamu itu berlebihan sekali sih. Dalam waktu yang dekat nanti, kamu juga pasti tambah tinggi, kok!" Hyourinmaru yang sudah bisa mengontrol kegeliannya, menggeleng heran akan pernyataan adiknya.

"Hyourinmaru, sudahlah!" Sang ayah memperingati Hyourinmaru untuk berhenti 'mengejek' adiknya sebelum garpu terbang dari tangan kiri Toushirou. Hyourinmaru segera menutup mulutnya dan menghela nafas—melancarkan sarafnya.

"Shirou-chan, ayo diteruskan lagi makannya. Sebentar lagi kereta kuda milik keluarganya Momo-chan akan datang menjemputmu." Komando sang ayah masih dalam nada yang sama saat memperingati si sulung.

"Ba..baik, ayah." Toushirou terpaksa mengangguki patuh begitu mendengar komando ayahnya yang terdengar 'tajam' dan 'keras' di telinganya.

Seharusnya Toushirou tahu, kemarahannya pada lelucon dan canda kakaknya tidak akan bisa merubah tinggi badan yang diremehkannya itu.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Kelas 'Semangka', sekolah 'Fuyuki no Sakura'. Kaki kecil Toushirou melangkah memasuki kelasnya terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Momo yang ditemani 'Matsu-chan'—yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sengaja, karena Toushirou masih marah pada sepupunya itu.

"Pagi, bocah pendek!" sapa anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal menyapa Toushirou dengan 'panggilan tabu'. Mata Toushirou memicing pada anak bertubuh besar beserta teman-temannya yang berdiri dibelakang bocah besar itu. Sudah kesekian kalinya bocah 'kelebihan berat badan' itu mengejeknya. Dan sudah kesekian kali itu pula, Toushirou berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Wow, matamu tajam sekali, pendek. Takut~!" Toushirou lagi-lagi berusaha menahan amarahnya walau kalimat anak yang berdiri di depannya itu sudah menyakiti telinga dan hatinya.

_'Tenang Ukitake Toushirou. Ini sekolah, ini tempat umum. Banyak orang disini. Sabar, sabar.'_ Hatinya berbicara—menguatkan dirinya dari 'salakan anjing' yang tak terbalas.

Lagipula, nampaknya otak kirinya sedang berjalan 'normal'—mencerna situasi secara logika. Badannya yang pendek dan kurus pasti akan hancur seketika begitu ia menunjukkan emosinya pada bocah bertubuh gempal dan lebih besar darinya.

"Hei, Omaeda!" suara anak laki-laki lain tiba-tiba memanggil nama bocah bertubuh besar itu sembari berjalan ke tempat Toushirou tertahan.

"Kamu mengganggu Toushirou lagi, ya? Mau kuadukan pada bu guru?" ancam anak laki-laki berambut jingga pada anak bertubuh besar dan kawanannya.

"Huh, dasar pengadu! Aku belum menyentuh si bocah pendek ini seujung jaripun kok!" Omaeda—bocah bertubuh besar itu berusaha membela dirinya.

"Menyentuh ataupun tidak, kamu itu sudah mengganggu Toushirou tahu! Bahkan kamu sudah sering mengatainya sampai pernah wajah Toushirou sembab 'kan?" Bocah laki-laki itu masih saja membela Toushirou. Sementara yang dibela hanya manyun, rahasianya tersebar.

"Hoi, Kurosaki! Untuk apa sih kamu mengurus tuan pendek ber-uang ini?" tanya Omaeda lantang. Bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil Kurosaki tersenyum mengejek.

"Kamu tanya 'untuk apa'? Toushirou itu temanku, tahu! Apa salahnya sih teman itu saling membantu?" Bocah yang dipanggil 'Kurosaki' belagak sebagai 'pahlawan bertopeng', pahlawannya dalam membela 'yang tertindas'. Toushirou hanya menghela nafas. Boleh sih membela, tapi jangan memalukan seperti ini.

"Heh, mulutmu besar sekali, ya!"

"Badanmu juga besar kan? Lagian, mulutku juga biasa-biasa saja! Weee!" Toushirou terkikik geli saat bocah berambut jingga yang nyentrik itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Omaeda dan berani mengeluarkan kata-kata sindiran seperti tadi.

Empat siku muncul di kepala Omaeda, pertanda darah berkumpul dan memanas di kepala Omaeda.

"**Kurosaki~!**" Omaeda kini beralih pada bocah berambut jingga itu. Dengan kepalan tangannya, berniat meninju wajah putra dari keluarga Kurosaki itu. Toushirou, tentu saja memasang tampang horor, teman sebangkunya itu akan menerima kepalan dari si gempal Omaeda. Namun, berbeda dengan yang bersangkutan, ia hanya diam di tempat dan masih tersenyum.

Grek!

Tepat sebelum tinju yang dilancarkan Omaeda berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di wajah bocah bermata musim gugur itu, sosok seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut di sanggul kebelakang muncul dari balik pintu geser.

"Bu Nanao!" Tosuhirou yang pertama menyadari kehadiran guru bahasa kelasnya itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sang guru sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun beberapa senti.

"Omaeda mau memukulku ibu guru!" Kurosaki tiba-tiba menyahut dan pura-pura sesenggukan sembari mengucek-ucek matanya. Mata Omaeda berubah horor seketika memandang sang guru yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Bu..bukan bu guru! Saya tidak mau memukul Kurosaki, kok!" elak Omaeda sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketakutan.

"Ah, bohong tuh! Saya lihat sendiri Omaeda mau memukul Kurosaki!" Namun, suara Toushirou tiba-tiba menghapus elakan penuh dusta Omaeda dan mengatakan kebalikannya. Omaeda menatap Toushirou tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Kamu ini nakal sekali, ya Omaeda! Ini sudah kesekian kali kamu ketahuan akan memukul temanmu sendiri! Selesai pelajaran ini, kamu **harus** ikut ibu ke kantor guru!" Mendengar hardikkan dari si wanita tegas berkacamata itu, Omaeda hanya bisa menunduk mau-tak-mau-harus-patuh di hadapan guru berambut hitam itu. Sementara di belakang Omaeda, Toushirou dan teman berambut jingganya berkikik ria.

"Kerja bagus, Kurosaki Ichigo!" bisik Toushirou penuh kemenangan—masih belum berhenti terkikik.

**End Chapter 1**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Oke, kenapa malah jadi terbagi 2 chapter begini? –main tanah-. Dan **mungkin** ini fic saya yang ketiga terakhir di fandom tercinta ini setelah _update_-an ini, _trading_ dengan salah satu teman saya_, complete-_nya 'Papa Mama' dan selesainya Vivaration Festival. Setelahnya, saya mungkin akan 'menghilang' dulu.  
Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Jangan tanya. Tanya saya pada jejaring sosial milik saya saja.  
Ya sudahlah, untuk apa juga saya buat pengumuman tak penting ini? Sekian dari saya, dan apabila berkenan, anda sekalian bisa memberi wejangan pada fic ini berupa kritik, saran, dan flame?

Rizu, sign out.


End file.
